


【金剑】经验者

by ProsperousFever



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFever/pseuds/ProsperousFever
Summary: 年下闪真好，大姐姐工作累了可以随便揉捏对他发脾气。随手打一段。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	【金剑】经验者

大学生的暑假完美诠释了当心智健全的成年人拥有绝对自由后能做之事的极限—懒惰的极限。吉尔伽美什处理完一些家族房产的事情后便开始跟随白日沉寂夜晚喧嚣的拉斯维加斯日落而作日出而息。下午两点吃完佣人准备的早午餐后，天气好的话上顶楼游个泳去商场看看衣服耳环饰品，天气不好的话就跳过户外活动在赌场呆着。吉尔伽美什运气卓群，以至于所有单纯靠运气的赌局在他眼里与必胜无疑毫无乐趣可言。大部分时间他玩德扑打发时间，幸运女神的垂帘加上头脑聪明，所剩无几的乐趣全落在看其他赌客难看的脸色和赌上一切的愚蠢。他后来学会先适度放水再慢慢增加筹码请君入瓮。人们输掉大笔的金钱懊丧的表情对本身无意通过赌博获取财富的他来说算是为数不多的收获。

就这样过了一周，在他对连狩猎也失去乐趣的生活感到无聊的时候，家族收到了给在拉斯维加斯经营赌场的商贾们举办的晚宴请柬。吉尔伽美什自然不会放过这个凑热闹的机会。无聊的餐点和祝辞完后音乐响起通往露台的门打开，穿着黑西服的侍从退下，随之到来的是兔女郎和DJ。带着各自的酒会伴侣开始调情，男人们将西装脱到只剩泳裤丢给侍从，身材姣好的女人晚礼服下穿着三点式泳衣。搞半天是泳池鸡尾酒party。吉尔伽美什为自己没看请柬的详细内容没带女伴穿着定制西服就来了感到一丝懊丧时，他看到了一个姿态美绝的女人。

穿着兔女郎装的女人大概三十出头，端着红酒亭亭站在一帮中年男人间。金色发丝挽成发髻，从耳边垂下的几缕恰到好处地搭在锁骨上。他虽然还很年轻，但是对女人有一套自己的捕猎标准。 他走了过去，和女人对上眼神。

我们认识吗？淡绿色的眼底闪过一丝疑惑，不过转而消散殆尽。 猎手炽热的眼神已经说明一切。

女人伸出手示意。 他接过女人的手，凑上去吻了一下。白皙的手腕上套着一串镶嵌着紫水晶的细细金饰。圆润的指甲做了抛光，反射着着泳池的莹蓝。

不看请柬是正确的，幸运女神永远垂怜于他。 他佯装要和她捧杯，抬起手，却是虚晃一枪。目标不是酒杯。吉尔伽美什捏起女人纤细的手腕，侧身向前靠近她。两人的距离已经十足暧昧，能感受到彼此的呼吸。女人心照不宣地笑了一下摸上他的耳垂，在吉尔伽美什试图搂上她的腰时她忽然远离了男人。离他几步之遥张开手，吉尔伽美什的耳环出现在她的掌心。

你想要回来的话，这个酒店顶层写了潘德拉贡的房间，再晚点我会在那等你。 他低头，看到胸前的口袋里插着一张房卡。

看样子女人现在还没法脱身。环顾四周，音乐和本就无趣的阿谀奉承直接成了噪声，于是他动身前往女人所说的房间。

顶楼都是总统套房，他挨个看过去，在走廊的尽头看到了潘德拉贡的门牌。看得出女人常用这间屋子，虽然摆放得整整齐齐，但是充满了细微的使用痕迹。他的手指掠过厚衫木桌，手提电脑充电器在微亮的房间里闪着绿光，然后又绕着搭着格纹羊毛毯子的沙发走了一圈，停在了床头柜前。 他蹲下身，直觉敦促他拉开第二个抽屉，半深的柜子里散着几个避孕套，还有几盒没开的整整齐齐堆砌在角落。

准备如此周全。

吉尔伽美什决定洗个澡。浴缸旁放着烧了一大半的香薰蜡烛，淋浴间的架子上则放着洗发液护发素等一系列繁杂的洗浴用品。檀木香的沐浴露搓成泡沫抹到二十岁男人壮实的肌肉再冲到地上，他似乎闻过这味道。

他擦着半干不湿的头发从浴室走出来，发现女人靠坐在沙发上玩手机。她还是那副兔女郎装扮，看样子没打算换。

这就来拿你的耳环了？她笑了一下，真着急。

吉尔伽美什从沙发后面俯身嗅她的脖颈，温柔的乳木香。 女人因为发痒而轻笑起来，她延展身体把手挂在吉尔伽美什裸露的脖子上将他拉近。

你用了我的沐浴乳。她说。

还有洗发液，他补充道。

两人没再说什么，吉尔伽美什轻车熟路地听从女人的指尖的力道吻了下去，两人唇舌交缠了一会儿他的手开始在女人的肩膀上按揉。 阿尔托莉雅捉住吉尔伽美什的右手，端详了一下他修剪得非常整齐的指甲，然后将食指放入口中很认真地品尝。唇肉吸吮着手指，食指之后是中指，中指之后是无名指。女人吮吸了三根手指后像是累了，握着吉尔伽美什带着津液的手指失神地躺在沙发上，舌头还微微露出，挑逗地看着男人。

吉尔伽美什亲了上去，手顺着肩膀滑下肩胛骨，伸进抹胸的缝隙里。 抹胸尖端往下翻，美乳被凶狠地抓出。她没穿胸罩，只贴了乳贴。乳头已经因为饱涨的情欲凸起，连乳贴也不能遮掩。吉尔伽美什找到乳贴的缝隙撕开，心想这比解曾经的女友们的内衣扣子简单多了。他沿着褐色乳晕摸了一圈，然后专心致志地摸着乳尖，仿佛是新奇的玩具。用手摸还不够，他一脚跨过沙发和阿尔托莉雅来到同侧，半是趴在她身上，像婴儿吃奶一般叼起她的乳头。

阿尔托莉雅倒是对胸部没什么感觉，男人自得其乐的时候她摸摸金发，还有点湿。又低下头闻闻，男人用了她的洗发液，熟悉的香味。 手插入正在奋力吸吮右边乳头的男人的头发，要他抬起头来。吉尔伽美什抬起眼睛，看到女人歪着头，似命令似恳求地说，亲我。 男人松开口，乳头暴露在稍凉的空气中，阿尔托莉雅感受到一阵兴奋的颤栗。

两个人又交换了几个吻，与此同时手开始不安分地宽衣解带。吉尔伽美什脱下裤子露出金色的内裤。女人笑了一下，仿佛被逗乐，又仿佛是包容。吉尔伽美什有些不爽地啃她的脖子。女人摸了摸他高胀的裆部，帮他褪下内裤。

兔女郎的衣物堆在腰部，吉尔伽美什不解地看着她反而穿好了上半身。 不是要脱吗？ 阿尔托莉雅笑而不语。俯身脱下高跟鞋，将脚放到沙发上，然后抓起吉尔伽美什的手。吉尔伽美什恍惚地感受指腹顺着蓝色的网袜的纵横起伏从脚踝到大腿，最后陷入到一片温暖布料间。

他摸到了这紧身兔女郎装暗藏在两腿间的活扣。

阿尔托莉雅半眯着眼看着二十岁的年轻男孩迫不及待地解开活扣，撕破本就不堪一击的丝网袜，她也无法独善其身，快被情欲燃烧殆尽。

吉尔伽美什对自己的尺寸相当有信心。稍微有点弯的阴茎随着他腰发力恶趣味地拍打在阿尔托莉雅的大腿上。女人也迫不及待，一条腿跨过沙发背，一条腿大开，露出湿漉漉的小穴。

下腹的空虚被填满的感觉美妙绝伦。阿尔托莉雅往下看，吉尔伽美什的大手固定着她，拇指按在小腹上，兔女郎光滑的面料连盆骨的凸起都一并勾勒出。

在顶入的时候恶趣味地按下，顶到深处的加速度使阿尔托莉雅不禁失声尖叫。

细碎的喘息混杂着低沉的呵气溢满天鹅绒的内墙，她伸出手抱住他，细汗模糊了沐浴液的香气从颈后蒸腾而起，头在他的肩上随之浮沉。

两人尽兴地从最基本的传教士到女上到后入，战场从沙发到床上到地毯上到窗边。吉尔伽美什用手箍住她的腰猛力抽插，兔女郎打扮的她抵着落地窗连连喘息。

他感觉女人腿在发软，打了一下她的屁股。 给我站好了。

阿尔托莉雅听话地调整了一下体态，吉尔伽美什略略俯身，将精液一滴不落地射进她的体内。

吉尔伽美什将她抱回床上，宣布中场休息。阿尔托莉雅从狂风暴雨中稍微恢复了一点神志，看着精力无穷的年轻小狗一边百无聊赖地玩弄着她的金发一面揉蹭着胸部。仿佛之前还没摸够。 阿尔托莉雅笑起来，她的手伸到男人软乎乎的囊袋玩弄着。吉尔伽美什哼哼一声，用手抓住她的手。

两个人又做了一次。 阿尔托莉雅做完后去洗澡了。吉尔伽美什看了看手机，一点五十。总统套房的king size大床比家里的king size软，让他有点不习惯。吹风筒的声音从洗澡间传出，他摸了摸自己的头发早就干了。女人出来后问他还要不要洗个澡，他说他早上起来洗。

身边传来潘德拉贡小姐均匀的呼吸声，而他又玩了一会儿手机才睡觉。

他被闹钟声惊醒，看女人温柔地把遮光窗帘拉开。乳白的薄纱窗帘无法挡住的天光溢满房间。

起床了？潘德拉贡财团的年轻支配者穿着西装套装走过来揉揉他的乱毛脑袋。

几点了？

六点半。 能再睡会儿吗。

你不是说要起来洗澡吗？

吉尔伽美什敢怒不敢言，一夜情还带叫醒服务的吗？


End file.
